What Happens In Vegas
by IniTiniNini
Summary: The team have а case in Las Vegas. After all, this is Las Vegas - the entertainment capital of the World. So, what happens to Emily and JJ? And who helps them with the situation? Read and find out.


**_AN_:****_ Hi! This is a little one-shot about Emily and JJ. I hope you like it. Enjoy reading! :)_**

* * *

_**What Happens In Vegas**_

It was a long day at work. The team was in Las Vegas for four days. The case was horrible – it involves kids. They got kidnapped from their homes and two days after that the police found their bodies. The case was hard, but they managed to throw another monster behind the bars. At five o'clock the team was ready to head to their hotel rooms. They fixed all documentation, so that tomorrow they can fly back home. Hotch suggested that it is the best if everyone meet up at eight for dinner at the hotel restaurant.

Emily and JJ shared a room like always since they became an official couple. They were very tired so the shower was the first thing they did when they walked in the room. The couple showered together, but that was not a good idea. The last time when they did that, they were late for dinner and of course Morgan, being Morgan, doesn't stop teasing them for a week.

While they were showering they started kissing very passionately. The one thing leads to another. The started love game continued in the room. Emily slowly guided JJ to the bed and then pushed her on it. JJ was little surprised, but she didn't have time to react because Emily attacked her lips. After a couple of minutes JJ was moaning very loud. Suddenly Prentiss got up

"Don't move, I will be right back." She said.

"Em, I think that we should stop before we miss the dinner." JJ suggested.

"Don't worry we have one hour." Emily reassured her. She went to her go bag and started to search for the thing that she planned to use with JJ for a long time ago. Well, yeah, maybe now and here is no the right time to try it, but she didn't care. After a minute she found it.

"Now, where we stopped? Mhm, I was going to kiss you right here." Emily once again got on the top of JJ and started to kiss her. Jennifer continued to moan and ran her hand in her lover's hair. Prentiss was waiting for this – the chance to take her hand.

"Hey, what are you doing? Em, what are you hiding behind your back?" Asked JJ.

"This." She answered with a big smile on her face. Then she showed the two sets of handcuffs.

"Oh, Emily! Like your thinking, but…" JJ didn't finish her sentence, because Emily cuffed her hand to the bed. The other set of handcuffs she put on the bed for later.

They got back to their activities. While Emily was blowing kisses on her partner's breast and abdomen, JJ managed to take the handcuffs. Without much thinking she grabbed Em's hand and cuffed her to the bed near her.

"Well, Ms. Prentiss, now I'm not the only one cuffed to the bed." JJ said very proudly.

Emily first looked at JJ then at the cuffed hands. She repeated that a few times. Finally she sighed and said:

"We've got a _big_ problem. The keys for the handcuffs are not with me. They are in the go bag." Jennifer's eyes got big,

"What!? What are we going to do? We have to go down for dinner. The team will wonder why we are late again. And our phones are on the nightstand which is too far. We can't reach them. And..." Emily started to laugh. "Emily, I'm being serious. What…"

Prentiss interrupted the rambling of the blonde agent.

"We are going to wait. If someone doesn't get to us today, tomorrow will. They will wonder where we are. After all they will not leave us here." Emily reassured her lover.

"Tomorrow!? What we are going to do until then? And the sleeping will not be much pleasurable." JJ looked at Emily and she looked back at her. They stared at each other for a minute and then…

They were almost 100% sure that nobody will come this night. Knowing Derek, he will toss a few jokes and everyone will assume that he is right. So then, why they don't take full advantage of the situation?

Meanwhile the team was in the lobby, getting ready to head to the restaurant.

"Where are they? Did they say to someone that they aren't coming for dinner?" Hotch asked.

"I haven't talked to them since we got here." Reid answered.

"They probably are having a great time." Rossi suggested.

"Yeah, they will come late again. I certainly will have something to tease them." Derek said with a huge grin.

Dave shook his head. They went to eat. Hotch decided to send them a message informing them what time they will leave tomorrow. Emily and JJ didn't even hear the telephone. They were busy with other things. The night was really great for them.

In the morning at nine o'clock the men were in the parking lot, of course waiting for the girls. After some minutes Derek gave up and decided to go and make sure that everything is alright.

JJ and Emily woke up snuggled into each other – not that they had another choice. They looked at each other and smiled. After such a blissful night everything was perfect – well almost everything.

"Hey beautiful, sleep well?" Emily asked.

"Mhm, yeah. Love waking like that." JJ forgot about the handcuffs and tried to get up. The attempt was unsuccessful and a little painful for her wrist.

"God, I at least I didn't feel the throbbing my arm, until now." She sighed and rubbed her hand. "Emily, no one came to check on us after we don't show up for dinner."

"They'll come soon. I'm sure that we have to leave any minute and they…" Just s Emily was saying that someone knocked on the door.

"JJ, Emily, are you there. " Derek shouted.

"Morgan the door is locked and we can't come to open it, Just go and ask for the room key." JJ said.

"What! Why?" Asked Derek.

"Just do it." Emily insisted.

"Ok, I will be right back." He said.

After five minutes Morgan came back.

"I'm coming in." He announced.

He walked in the room and stared at them in shock. When the girls ended with their activities they managed with a big effort to get the blanket and cover themselves. So, Derek didn't see them naked, but to see them like that – cuffed to the bed – was a shock to him.

"Well_, I see _why you didn't come yesterday and why you're late for leaving." Morgan said and started to laugh uncontrollable.

"Shut up. The keys for the handcuffs are in my go bag." Emily pointed her bag.

Derek found them and slowly and unsurely walked towards the bed.

"Come on Morgan, we don't eat people. We are cuffed to that bed for over ten hours." JJ was getting a little impatient.

"I know, but you're lying here, like this and you are naked and I…" He started to explain.

"Derek Morgan moves your ass and undid us." Emily commanded him.

"Okay, okay." He bent over and unlocked them. JJ and Emily happily shook up their hands.

"Thank you, thank you Derek. Now you can leave so that we get ready as quickly as possible." Said JJ.

"Yeah, but you owe me." He said and walked out of the room once again leaving the girls alone.

Twenty minutes passed and Emily and JJ finally met up with the rest of the team.

"And here are our lovers." Derek teased them and started to laugh.

The girls blushed. Spencer didn't know where to look, Dave was also smiling and Hotch… well, he is Hotch, but there could be seen a slight smile. Their act leaded to one thing Derek had told them everything.

"I can't believe you, Morgan! You've told them?" Emily was mad and very embarrassed.

"Well, you didn't tell me that I have to keep my mouth shut." He shrugs and continued to laugh.

At this point JJ's cheeks were bright red.

"Okay, let's go home." Hotch said and climbed in the SUV. Dave and Spencer too.

"They said that what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, but… just wait until Garcia find out." Derek teased them again and got in the car.

Emily and JJ looked at each others.

"This week will be hell." Emily commented.

"You bet." JJ agreed.

They climbed in the SUV and drove to the airport.

* * *

_**AN: So, what you think? Please, **__**review**_. Thank you. :)


End file.
